


Forgetting Time and Space, With You

by Existinghook



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sometime during 8x17 but Renee doesn't get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existinghook/pseuds/Existinghook
Summary: She's wearing glasses when she comes out of the bathroom and it throws him a little bit.





	Forgetting Time and Space, With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leigh57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh57/gifts), [adrenalin211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrenalin211/gifts).



> A/N: Used to be ws_scribe on LJ. Title from “Dynamite” by Sigrid. Last week I rewatched 24 Season 7 & 8 (up to “perfect” then I turned it off). So now my head is filled with Jack/Renee fic ideas. I haven’t written in like 6 years so...yeah. There’s that….
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t even know. This takes place in another universe where Renee didn’t get out of bed and there was no sniper and they just went at each other like all day. Makes sense.
> 
> A/N 3: This if for Leigh57 and Adrenalin211 for all those stories they wrote for me way back when on LJ. It's 6 years late, but I'm paying you back now. Hope you enjoy.

*********************

 

She’s wearing glasses when she comes out of the bathroom and it throws him a little bit.  (And yeah, _I’m gonna go take my contacts out before they get so dry they feel like potato chips_ ).  Still, it sends a jolt through him and all of a sudden he’s half ready to go again.  And christ on a crutch _three times already and they weren’t what he would call quickies_.  He hasn’t been like this since he can’t remember when.  Sex wasn’t exactly a priority for him.

  
The black frames are almost masculine but the contrast against her porcelain skin and freckles is striking.  He kind of just wants to get her beneath him and stare for a while. Memorize every freckle and how the glasses make her eyes impossibly greener.

  
She’s perfect.  God knows what she’s doing with him.   
  
“What...?”  She’s frozen in the doorway, voice trailing off at the expression on his face.  Looking at him with those eyes and wearing his shirt, only one button done in a semblance of modesty.  Yeah, he’s definitely staring.   
  
“C’mere.”  He sounds like he’s been smoking ten packs a day for 15 years.  But it gets her moving, insecurity vanishing at the look in his eyes.   
  
When she reaches the edge of the mattress he sits up and wraps his arm around her waist.  Brings her underneath him, propped on his elbows so he can _see everything_ .     
  
“Beautiful.”  His hands frame her face.  He makes sure she’s wearing nothing but the glasses as he takes the shirt off and starts trailing his lips down her body.  Covering every inch, pausing every now and then to look back up. The third time he makes her come might be his favourite, the hard edge of the frames pressing into his neck as she tucks her head into his shoulder, says, “Jack, jesus.”

  
*****   
  
A few months later as he’s squinting to read the paper, she tells him he needs reading glasses.  He feels every year of the grandpa he is.   
  
But a nagging headache and eye strain at the end of the day.  He gets them anyway. Basic black frames that he’ll probably end up misplacing in the end.   
  
He’s not in the door five minutes before she’s on him.  ALl but climbing him, his back against the door and her hand going for his quickly rising erection.  Tongue licking into his mouth between _Jack_ and _God_ and _just, those are sexy on you._ She doesn’t hide what she thinks, is a thing he’s figured out.  He thinks she likes how completely gone she can make him with only her voice.  As he staggers them to the couch, the glasses slide down his nose and she pushes them back in place, says, “These stay on.”   
  
Later, he thinks it’ll be interesting at the office.  Wonders what she’ll do when he slips them on to read a report or search files on the computer.


End file.
